Past Mistakes
by CloakedDragonWing3721
Summary: The Titans find out more about each other after a month of being a team, but none of them every guessed how tragic everyone's pasts were. Rated K plus for mentions of death. Hinted RobStar.


**A/N:** Uhhh… I had an idea… and it changed… and it changed some more… and this happened. I know I'm not really correct on most of these backstories ('cept Robin. I _know_ I nailed his story) but I went off the YJ version of BB and Rob's stories, and Star's backstory is pieced together. And Raven's obviously lying. And I think I got Cy's backstory. Maybe. Kinda. Nope. Don'thurtme!

It was a month after the formation of the Teen Titans, and the tower had been built. Currently, the teens were hanging out in the main room, waiting for some stupidly themed supervillain to come to challenge their authority. Robin was clicking busily away at the computer, preparing it for criminal records and other information. Starfire was reading a book. Raven was sipping tea quietly. Beast Boy was playing a game on his phone. Cyborg looked bored, but he got an idea. "Hey, guys, shouldn't we tell each other who we are? Y'know, origin stories?"

Robin didn't even look up. "Sure, but I can't give you specific details or my name. It's connected to Batman's identity, and I can't give it away without his permission."

Cyborg waved his hand flippantly. "Fine, whatever. Just give us the general rundown. Who wants to go first?"

Everyone had stopped what they were doing by now, and focused on Cyborg. Cyborg sighed. "Fine, y'all. I'll go first."

"This _was_ your idea." Raven, as usual, brought the dry wit.

Raven's sarcasm rolled right off Cyborg. "Anyway, my name's Victor Stone-"

"Victor Stone, son of two of STAR Labs's top nanotech scientists?" Robin interrupted.

"Yeah. Why?"

Robin shrugged. "Nothing, just that Flash and Kid Flash have close ties to STAR Labs, and STAR Labs is League-backed. Continue, please."

Cyborg nodded uncertainly. "All right. Anyway, I visited my parents at STAR Labs one day, and Mom and Dad had been working on a project to open a wormhole. It was working, and then went haywire. A monster-thing came through, and killed Mom. It… almost killed me too. When I woke up from my coma, my Dad had used experimental nanotechnology to make me into… this. And, well… Mom was dead, my future was basically ruined, so I left. Never graduated high school." Cyborg looked very sad for a minute, and his team was silent out of respect, until Victor clapped his hands together and looked around. "Who's next?"

Raven sighed. Might as well get it over with. "Me. My name is Rachel Roth, though I don't really use it. My Mom was a sorceress, and I have no idea who my Dad was. I was born with my powers, and my Mom was killed by an interdimensional demon when I was thirteen. Next?" Of course, Raven was lying. Her mother was more of a priestess than a sorceress, and her father was the interdimensional demon that murdered her mother. Everyone sat in surprised silence for a moment, then Cyborg gave Raven a weak smile.

"Guess we're pretty similar, huh? Except, I'm technological, and you're magical."

Raven shrugged. "I suppose. Who's next?"

Starfire timidly raised her hand. "I shall. I am a princess of my home planet, Tameran. I was third in line for the throne, with my little brother, Ryand're, the heir, and my older sister, Blackfire, as you would say in this language, second in line. War broke out with the Gordanians when I was young, and my brother was sent away for his safety. I do not know if he is alive. To save our planet, our father gave my sister and I as slaves to the Gordanians. My kind do not usually have starbolts, I only have them because the Gordanians experimented on my sister and I. My sister escaped, and you helped me escape. My parents are dead, killed by a Gordanian assassin, but our planet remains free, though ruled by a council." Everyone sat in stunned silence at the thought that sweet, pure Starfire had been so hurt.

Robin got up and sat down next to Starfire. "I'm so sorry, Star."

Starfire smiled tearfully at him. "It is all right. I will find my sister and brother someday, though I do not believe I will return to Tamaran. After living here, I believe my heart belongs here. Oh, and my name is Koriand're in Tamaranian."

Robin smiled at her. "That's a beautiful name. Can I call you Kori for short?"

"Of course, friend Robin. That would be wonderful."

Beast Boy looked down at his hands. "I'll go next. My name is Garfield Logan, and-"

Robin had shot to his feet, and looked closely at Beast Boy. "Garfield? Garfield Logan? From the Logan Animal Sanctuary in Bialya?!"

Beast Boy looked surprised. "Umm… yeah. Do I know you?"

Robin nodded slowly. "Yes. It was three years ago, and you were eight. Do you remember? I was thirteen, and leading a mission to find out what Queen Bee was up to… "

Beast Boy's eyes lit up. "Yeah! I don't remember much, just a few glimpses. The hit I took kinda gave me a little bit of amnesia… though M'gann told me what happened and visited for awhile…"

Robin buried his hands in his hair. "Oh no, no, no. This is all my fault. Did Miss M's blood do this to you? What happened to your mom?! I need to call Miss Martian…"

Beast Boy held his hands out. "Whoa, whoa, calm down. How is this your fault? And let's get everything sorted out before calling M'gann."

Robin shot him an amused glance. "You really don't remember." Robin sat down with a heavy sigh. "Tell who you are, then I'll tell what I know about what happened. Then you can tell me how you got with the Doom Patrol and what happened with your mom. Okay?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Um, yeah. So, I'm Garfield Logan, and I lived on the Logan Animal Sanctuary in Bialya with my mom, Marie Logan until I was ten. I met Robin when I was eight…" Beast Boy looked at Robin, who continued.

"I was part of a team called Young Justice. The kids of the Justice League. Aqualad, not the current one, the first one, was our leader. He's still leading the team. We got a mission to go to Quarac, and see if Queen Bee of Bialya was brainwashing President Harjavti, but that doesn't matter. Aqualad wasn't there, so I was told to lead the team as the recognized second in command. My team was made up of myself, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Kid Flash. Artemis wasn't there either. Anyway, we were flying in the bioship above the Logan Animal Sanctuary, and we saw a young boy and his mother by an injured antelope-"

"Gazelle." Beast Boy interrupted.

"Whatever. A line of Bialyan tanks were crashing through the sanctuary, so we intervened. Afterwards, the mother wasn't happy at us for interfering, saying it would bring unwanted attention, but the boy and Miss Martian convinced us to stay to help repair the Sanctuary. The Bialyans attacked again, bombing the area from the air. I told Garfield to stay while I went to fight… stupid, stupid mistake. He was an eight year old boy, of course he wouldn't listen to me! Anyway, Garfield went to let the animals out of the barn, and got hurt. He would have died if he didn't get a blood transfusion. None of us were his blood type, but Miss Martian's shapeshifting works on a molecular level, so she morphed her DNA into Garfield's type. After he was stable, we completed the mission, checking in on Garfield and his mother, Marie Logan, then left for the states again. That's the extent of my knowledge."

Beast Boy smiled uncomfortably at Robin. "Well, after that, nothing happened to me but my eyes turned green. Until I was nine, life went back to normal. Then my monkey got a disease called Sakutia. It turned him green. Then my monkey bit me, and I contracted Sakuita. Sakuita is a deadly disease to humans, but Mom had been working on an experimental cure for it using animal DNA. The cure worked, but it, combined with the Martian blood, did something to me. I turned into Beast Boy, and could shapeshift. When I was ten, my Mom and I were having a picnic by a waterfall. Mom went back to the truck, which was at the top of the falls, to get something. I learned later that Queen Bee used her power to take control of Mom and force her to drive off the cliff. I watched her crash into the pool of water at the bottom of the waterfall. She died. I ran to one of my Mom's friends, Aunt Rita, and joined the Doom Patrol. I went on my first mission when I was eleven. Now I'm thirteen. I quit a month ago, as you know… and that's about it."

Robin's face was twisted with grief. "Oh, Gar, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. If I hadn't let M'gann persuade me to interfere with the tanks-"

"Then Mom and I would have died then." Beast Boy leaned forward and stared at Robin. "It's all right, Rob. I don't blame you. Anyway, it's your turn. Got your own tragic sob story to tell?"

Robin sat back morosely. "Yeah. I grew up with my mother, father, aunt, uncle, and cousin. Our way of life meant that I was trained in acrobatics since I was born. I also grew up speaking a different language. I only learned English when I was six. When I was seven, a week before my eighth birthday, I overheard our… boss, my grandfather figure, talking to some men. The men, lead by a prominent Gotham mob boss, demanded money in exchange for our group's safety. Our boss refused, telling him that we wouldn't be blackmailed. That night, I saw the bad man once more before… anyway, the man murdered my family in front of me. The only other person to survive was my uncle, and he was paralyzed from the neck down and put in a permanent coma. They pulled the plug a month after… it. All of the orphanages and group homes were full, and I had a racist social worker who put me in the Gotham Juvenile Detention Center. I was there for a week and a half before Batman, who had been there the night my family died, found out what had happened to me and took me in. I first hit the streets when I was eight and a half, and I met the Justice League a month later. They became my surrogate aunts and uncles. The other sidekicks were like brothers and sisters, especially Kid Flash and Speedy. The Justice League community is really great. Anyway, a month and a half ago, Joker escaped Arkham Asylum again, and Batman and I went to apprehend him. I got shot, which really freaked Bats out because he has a thing with guns, he said I had to stop being Robin or stop living under his roof, and well… there wasn't a choice. I can't survive without being Robin. I _am_ Robin. My civilian half is a scared seven year old whose parents are dead and he can't deal with the trauma. So I left. I ran across the country, talking to Superman, spending a night with Kid Flash, stopping by Green Lantern's place. I League-hopped my way here. Everyone was happy to help. They expected us to make up by now. But he tried to take Robin from me. And… I don't know if I can forgive him. Batman being Batman won't help either." Robin halted, trailing off, seeing the horrified looks on his teammate's faces for the first time.

"Please don't look at me any differently."

Cyborg waved his hand absentmindedly. "Oh, never. Well, we all have suitably horrifying backstories! Who wants burgers for lunch!"

"EEEW! No we should have tofu!"

"Man, nobody likes tofu!"

"Everyone likes tofu!"

 **A/N:** This started out as 'Robin finds out that holy crap, Beast Boy is that Quaraci kid he saved when he was thirteen' and evolved into this piece of crap. You can probably tell that I'm veeery biased towards Robin. Duh. Dick Grayson is life. Dark Squire fans, I'M TRYING I'M SO SORRY! I despise writer's block. So yeah. Plz review, reviews make me write faster.


End file.
